


The Late Watch

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Medieval Fairy Tale Adventures (InuKag Week 2017) [3]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Camping, Day 3 - Music, F/M, InuKag Week, InuKag Week 2017, InuYasha being a sap, Prompt Fill, Sango can sing, Singing, the feudal era will know more pop songs than a pre-teen by the time Kagome is done with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: InuYasha overhears Sango singing something and can't help but smile.





	

 

 

InuYasha’s ears twitched, following the sounds of his friends even when he couldn’t see them through the trees.  The sun dappled clearing was warm and still, summer air heavy against his skin.  The sound drifted back to him again from the stream where Sango was refilling their waterskins and InuYasha briefly contemplated diving in to escape the heat pressing in at him.  But no, he was guarding Kagome’s bike and bag while she and Miroku collected firewood for their camp tonight and Shippou and Kilala were looking for herbs and plants they could add to their dried meat. 

 

They had the luxury of staying in one place for a couple of nights, no demons on their heels or battles looming ahead, no pesky villagers that would inevitably chase Miroku out.  It was peaceful, and it was rare, so InuYasha wasn’t quite sure what had shaken him out of his thoughts. 

 

The sound came again, drifting back along with the bubbling of the rill.  Sango was singing.  Not loudly, nothing obnoxious, but her voice carried and made InuYasha smile.  Then he realized that the song she was singing was nothing like the music from this time.  Kagome must have taught it to her friend and InuYasha’s smile widened as Sango came back, a pot of water ready to make tea or soup as soon as the others got back. 

 

“What has you in such a good mood, InuYasha?” Sango inquired, smile playing on her own lips as she hummed the song Kagome had been singing earlier under her breath. 

 

“That song isn’t from now.  Kagome must have shared it with you.”

 

Of course, anything to do with Kagome would make InuYasha smile.  Sango should have recognized the love-struck look by now, but she wasn’t expecting him to have noticed something small like the song Kagome had taught her that morning while they bathed.  The half-demon constantly surprised her with how deeply he cared, no matter his gruff exterior. 

 

“Yes, she did.  Her brother sang it for her because it reminded him of her adventures with us, and Kagome misses him even if she knows what she’s doing is important and loves all of us.”  Sango’s voice was soft, not wanting to upset the atmosphere of the summer afternoon.

 

InuYasha nodded, a cloud passing overhead and leaving them temporarily in shadow, although his golden eyes seemed to have darkened of their own accord.  He shook his head slightly, as if chasing away an unwanted thought and his smile widened. 

 

Kagome and Miroku came back into the clearing, arms full of enough branches to hopefully keep the fire lit all night and into morning.  Shippou was perched on Kagome’s shoulder and Kilala hopped into Sango’s lap with a mew.  Sango watched as InuYasha’s smile spread even more until it was practically a grin as he got up to help Kagome carry the firewood. 

 

And if InuYasha was humming a strange tune while he sat watch later that night, Sango wouldn’t tell a soul.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> InuKag Week 2017 Day 3 prompt "Music". 
> 
> This feels mostly bleh, but I like the slow and gentle feel of it so I hope that got across. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and all other thoughts regarding this fic feed the author and can be left here or [ on my Tumblr. ](https://tinbramblearts.tumblr.com)


End file.
